Regalo para dos
by Dark-Elric
Summary: Era lo que ambos querían desde aquel momento. Y en la época menos esperada, sucedió.


Oikage

Empezaba a olvidar que ya estaba en esas fechas, no las odiaba pero suponía que sería mejor si no fueran tan populares. Hasta su propio equipo ya había organizado un encuentro navideño con forma de picnic en algún parque de la ciudad. No podría huir de ellos, suspiró con cierta resignación en su habitación.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, la insistente melodía de un mensaje sonaba. La ignoró. No estaba tan de ánimos como para responder.

Desayunó alguna cosas que encontró y continuó con lo que debía hacer por lo que salió. Cuando iba en camino recordó que no había leído el mensaje. Pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera de parte de Iwaizumi alentándolo a que no se retrase al encuentro o más bien, obligándolo a ir pero su sorpresa llegó al ver otro nombre en el destinatario. Hace mucho que no lo veía y mucho más, que no se habían hablado. Desde que había ingresado a Karasuno, se habían alejado significativamente. Y no lo culpaba, no se llevaban bien pero tampoco mal. Solo estaban ahí. Como compañeros, como conocidos, como…

"¿Podemos vernos?"

Era una pregunta tan sencilla pero a la vez, no comprendía cual podría llegar a ser el motivo. Borró el mensaje y guardó su teléfono. Continuó como si nada hubiera pasado hasta que se detuvo cuando estaba a un par de cuadras del parque. ¿Por qué dudaba? Retrocedió y cambió la dirección de sus pasos hacia el lado contrario. Sus compañeros de equipo lo podrían esperar pero él ya no.

Pensaba en una escueta respuesta, sin embargo, eso no era tan sencillo como creía. Debido a eso, escribió lo primero que le vino a la mente.

"Tendría que fijarme. Elegiste un mal día." Decirle sí rápidamente no era una opción. Segundos después río. Al parecer Kageyama estaba esperado la respuesta debido a que contestó al instante una única palabra.

"Regalo."

–Así que era eso.

"Veámonos a las tres. En la estación. Si no apareces, me iré." Envió muy convencido en su contestación. Era un desafío. Sabía a la perfección que las posibilidades no estaban del lado de Kageyama.

Fue caminando lentamente hacia allá. No estaba lejos. Las calles estaban vacías. Así que no habría mucho con que distraerse.

No era la primera vez que le daba un regalo. Ya había ocurrido en el pasado. Cuando ambos pertenecían a un mismo lugar, a un mismo equipo.

Era el día de los intercambios navideños. Regalos por aquí y por allá. Había demasiado alboroto por solo unas cuantas cajas abrillantadas, llenas de moños y nombres que indicaban a quien le correspondían. Muchos parecían niños de primaria metidos en el gimnasio por equivocación.

Oikawa desde lejos miraba con detenimiento a todos, en especial a Kageyama. Le había tocado darle un regalo a él. No quería hacerlo, era más simple darle nada; aunque la idea de darle un pase a otra escuela para no verlo, era buena, sabía que no era posible. Así que, sin esfuerzo o dedicación alguna, puso un par de rodilleras.

Y como la suerte lo acompañaba, ya sabía quién debía darle su regalo. No esperaba nada. Sin embargo, Kageyama de su parte, le había dado una pelota de vóley. Solo eso. No era algo barato o caro. Una pelota. Su felicidad no residía en el regalo en sí, sino en su expresión de cierta felicidad por esa acción. En esa sonrisa que por alguna razón inentendible había sido mutua. Se había esmerado pero él solo lo ignoraba con desconcierto. Allí fue cuando todo ese "asunto" comenzó.

–Ya son las tres. No hay rastro de él. –negó con su cabeza mientras estaba sentado. Se levantó comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida. Quiso irse pero por alguna razón se quedó. Se sentó de nuevo y con su orgullo decidió esperar. –Mira quien llega. –dijo relajado tras haber pasado un par de segundos.

Mientras que Kageyama se acercaba tambaleando, apenas se podía mantener en pie, lo saludó a la distancia. Logró recuperarse de todo lo que llegó a correr en el acortado tiempo que le dio.

– ¿Y el regalo, Tobio-chan? –preguntó olvidándose por completo o tal vez no tanto del bienestar de Kageyama. Se levantó imponiendo su ligera diferencia de alturas.

–Verás… –miró hacia un costado. La verdad se había tardado en decidirse si era lo correcto. Oikawa se lo había advertido hace un tiempo. Él solo quería un tipo de regalo.

–Oh. Ya veo. Así que se trata de eso. –Sonrió victorioso. –Pero Sabes… ya no lo quiero.

La mirada de Kageyama se centró en su desagradable sonrisa. Sus palabras habían sonado cortantes como lo habitual. Fijó sus ojos a Oikawa que también lo imitó hasta que se rindió.

–Vamos, solo bromeaba. Siempre has sido malo para entender este tipo de cosas.

El ambiente que se había tensado, se tranquilizó dejando que todo continuara.

–Entonces aún…–titubeo si debía seguir con ese rumbo. Realmente era algo que ni siquiera quería hablar, nombrar o pensar. Solo debía suceder. Desde su interior, así lo sentía.

–Si ambos estamos aquí, es por algo. ¿No lo crees? –sonrió nuevamente con ligereza.

Sin embargo, Kageyama notó como esa sonrisa era más sencilla. Más agradable en todo sentido, tal cual como la recordaba.

No se movió. Ni siquiera cuando Oikawa estaba tan cerca de él. Pudo sentir como su respiración chocaba con su rostro. Fue allí cuando en segundos, lo que solo había pensado sucedió.

De su parte, la impaciencia brotaba por sí sola. Juntó sus labios con los de él. Era lo que había anhelado desde hace un tiempo atrás. Estaba decidido de que si no era por voluntad propia en algún momento más cercano que lejano, lo haría.

Del simple roce continuó a uno más apasionado. De un par de segundos a más.

Realmente, era todo lo que habían querido pero simplemente no se animaban a reclamarlo como propio.

Un regalo, un beso.

Una emoción que brotaba.

–Si quieres ver más de estas sonrisas, regálame un beso. –susurró de repente cuando pasaba por su lado. –Eso fue lo que había dicho, ¿no? Creo que debo subir más el precio. –mencionó ya cuando dejaba atrás a un Tobio confundió y sonrojado mientras esperaba que la pena expresada por su cara desapareciera y le permitiera seguirlo.

Así era. Un regalo que ambos querían.


End file.
